Problem: Convert $\dfrac{79}{14}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $79 \div 14 = {5}\ \text{ R } {9}$ So the improper fraction has $5$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${5} \times \dfrac{14}{14} = {\dfrac{70}{14}}$ This quotient $5$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $9$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{9}}{14}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${5}\ {\dfrac{9}{14}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{70}{14}} + {\dfrac{9}{14}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{79}{14}$.